


Beautiful Brides

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Korra & Asami Sato's Wedding Day, Love, Marriage, True Love, Weddings, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Korra and Asami walk down the aisle together, veils over their faces, on this, their long-awaited wedding day. (Korrasami, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Beautiful Brides

Korra had been surprised when Asami had proposed to her. It had been over two years since they'd gotten together, when both women had truly loved each other for a good long while. But still, she thought she would have at least waited for another year before popping the question.

But as she'd seen Asami, kneeling before her with a betrothal necklace she'd sculpted with her own hands from metal, forged in the fires of her heart, there was only one answer Korra could give to the woman she loved.

"Yes... Yes, I'll marry you!"

And so the wedding planning was fully underway. Asami took care of most of the details, not wanting to worry Korra too much, despite the avatar's insistence that Asami not overwork herself. But Asami wasn't overworked. In fact, she was utterly delighted through the whole affair.

This was a project she could truly be proud of. Not some crazy invention or the like, but just a day, a perfect day for herself and the woman she loved and with all her confidence, she was going to make that day the happiest day of both hers and Korra's lives.

Months later, and the wedding day finally arrived. Asami arranged for the ceremony to be held in the biggest chapel in Republic city, so dozens of people could attend their nuptials. Korra was amazed at the lengths Asami had gone too, but then again, Asami wasn't just marrying any old girl.

She was marrying the avatar and as such, it deserved to be the grandest wedding the world had ever seen.

Korra and Asami met outside the wedding hall, wanting to go down the aisle together. They both wore dresses, tailor-made for the event. The dresses were white and stunning, made from the finest silk from the fire nation.

Asami's dress was very glamorous. A wide poofy dress with long gloves and puffy shoulders. The skirt was wide and long gloves covered her arms, in her hands being a beautiful bouquet of red flowers. Her long hair had been done up in a neat bun, with a gorgeous veil trailing behind her and hiding her face, with a tiara on her head.

Korra too, looked gorgeous in her dress. A slightly more slender wedding gown with some blue water-tribe patterns on the bodice and skirt. She had gloves in her hands, her bouquet being a beautiful set of lilies. The bodice of her dress notably had a window revealing her breasts, something Asami had apparently insisted on. The dress had a collar which covered Korra's neck, and like Asami, a long veil was trailing behind her, covering her face. The jewel in her tiara was blue, much like her eyes.

When the two brides met, Korra was blushing deeply under her veil. Was she nervous? A little bit. Every bride was on their wedding day.

But she was going to marry Asami in front of all those people. To declare her love for her to the spirit world and beyond.

The brides smiled affectionately at one another, taking a few moments to admire one another in their gorgeous wedding dresses. This had actually been the first time Korra had seen Asami in over a week, while she'd spent much of her time making final arrangements for the wedding.

Eventually, though, the wedding march began, the doors opened and Korra and Asami began their walk down the aisle, the crowd around them clapping and cheering for them in joy and celebration.

As they walked down the gorgeous red-carpeted aisle, Asami linked arms around Korra, waving with her free gloved hand. She was beaming with radiance. Truly, she had never imagined her wedding day would be this beautiful, and Korra couldn't agree more.

But Korra was still a bit overwhelmed by the dozens of people. What if she tripped up in her dress and made a fool of herself? What if she accidentally set Asami's dress on fire? These were some of the very crazy worries going through the avatar's head, but she tried to be calm and relaxed. Today was the happiest day of her life.

"Maybe we should have eloped," Korra whispered to Asami, looking at her bride.

The fire nation woman looked over at her and grinned. "But then I wouldn't be able to see you in that dress."

"I can't even see your face right now," Korra complained. Not that she had any complaints about the rest of Asami. There wasn't an outfit the woman she loved didn't look good in... and with a woman as fashion conscious as Asami, Korra had seen her in plenty.

The dress suited her perfectly, how it hugged her figure, how she looked so utterly divine. In comparison, Korra felt... frumpy. Perhaps she might have worn a suit instead or asked for a less glamorous dress, so all the attention could be focused on Asami.

But Asami thought Korra was the most beautiful creature in all of creation, and in that glorious dress, she looked like a woman worthy of the title of Avatar. Powerful, gorgeous, stunning, all and more could describe how Asami thought of Korra in that dress.

The honeymoon couldn't come soon enough. She'd already booked it. A two on her family's private island off the coast of the fire nation, soaking up the sunshine and enjoying each other's newlywed love. She'd dreamed about it, but she'd been dreaming of this wedding even more.

As the wedding march continued, Korra saw the altar ahead of them. She breathed easily, clutching the bouquet a little tighter. She was feeling much better now. When they reached the altar, she could let the rest of the world slide to one side as she Asami said their vows.

They eventually came to the altar, Korra and Asami, handing their bouquets to their bridesmaids before taking each other's hands. Korra took a deep breath, preparing to give her vow to the woman of her dreams.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Avatar Korra and Asami Sato, their joining in the bonds of love. Do you Avatar Korra take Asami Sato to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Her heart beating a little faster, Korra grinned underneath her veil. "I do," she giggled happily.

"And do you Asami Sato take Avatar Korra to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Asami said with pride. One of the bridesmaids then passed her and Korra a cushion, holding their symbols of commitment. A beautiful water tribe necklace and a dazzling golden ring, with a diamond etched into it. Asami had spent many an hour trying to choose the perfect ring and now, she knew that one was the one for Korra.

Taking the necklace, Korra clasped it around Asami's neck, reaching beneath the veil with her hands. She spent a few moments fiddling with it, making sure it wasn't too tight. When that was done, Asami took the ring, and then took ahold of Korra's hand, sliding the ring onto her finger.

It was a perfect fit and now, Korra and Asami were married at last.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, joined in marriage. You may now kiss the brides."

Her heart racing and almost giddy with excitement, Korra let go of Asami and gently raised her hands, using her metalbending to grasp onto the beads that had been woven into Asami's veil and flip it up to reveal her beautiful face. She took a moment to stare. Finally, she could see Asami... and she was a sight she would never get tired of seeing.

With the biggest smile of all on her face, Asami then lifted Korra's veil in the traditional fashion. She cupped her face in her gloved hands and at last, kissed her. As far as she was concerned, not a moment too soon. All these years she'd spent pining for Korra and now, with pride, she could call the gorgeous woman her wife.

The two brides kissed deeply and lovingly, Asami wrapping her gloved hands around her lover's waist. The crowd began to cheer and applaud even louder this time, Korra not stopping as she kissed Asami back. Her hands reached to Asami's back, pulling her closer.

Then, Korra took the initiative and dipped Asami as they made out at the altar, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Was this a little too much? Maybe, but who cared, she was married to this woman now.

Asami laughed into the kiss, arms wrapped around Korra. She broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes, "This might sound crazy, but we should get married."

Korra grinned. "That's a good idea." She then kissed her more, the two of them celebrating their marriage happily.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Another beautiful Korrasami wedding! This one based on one I wrote with Snipey :3 Hope you enjoy!


End file.
